The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame (Malechi Perez's version)
Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame is a Custom Barney film. It was also a preschool Paramount/Nickelodeom film. This was released in movie theaters at Radio City Music Hall in New York City, USA in the United States on Friday, May 2, 1997. Then it was released on VHS and DVD on Friday, November 21, 1997. It was Distributed by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Little Airplane Productions and Lyrick Studios. Plot Linny the Guiena Pig discovers the bells that belong to a place which is Notre Dame. She rings them every day that bring the city to life. Later, she met Rocko (from "Rocko's Modern Life"). Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Linny the Guiena Pig *Turtle Tuck *Ming Ming Duckling *Super Mario *Yoshi (Charles Martinet) *Mickey Mouse *Goofy *Donald Duck *Rocko *Jafar *Donkey Kong *King Bowser Koopa *Thomas the Tank Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *James the Red Engine *Percy the Small Engine *Toby the Tram Engine *Duck The GWR Engine *Donald & Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines *Oliver the GWR Engine *Lady the Magical Engine *Diesel 10 Songs #Being Together #Just Imagine #The Bells of Notre Dame #It's the Time of My Life (sung by Linny) #Happy Dancin' #Topsy Turvy #A Friend Like You #Try and Try Again #We Did It #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "First Day of School!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this movie was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Imagination Island". *The Riff costume and voice used in this movie was also seen and heard in the new materiel of "Dino-Mite Birthday". *Randy Newman's musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "Monsters Inc". *Alan Menken's musical arrangements used in this movie were also heard in "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *The Linny voice used in this movie was also heard in "Save The Panda". *The end credit music is the same from "James & The Giant Peach". *The same top hat, tuxedo jacket, bow tie, and happy tap dancing shoes that Barney wears for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *The same cane stick that Barney holds wears for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video was also seen in the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". *Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, Barney uses his magic to put his happy tap dancing shoes, top hat, tuxedo jacket, and bow tie appear, and his cane stick appear. Then, After Barney uses his magic to put his happy tap dancing shoes, and a cane sick appear, Barney wiggles his toes in his happy tap dancing shoes, which makes lots of tapping sounds on his happy tap dancing shoes. *The parts of Barney's happy tap dancing shoes are the same ones from the real version of the 2003 Barney and Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again" including the white parts covered his ankles, and the black parts covered his toes, and the soals of his feet. *In this home video, It does not have laces on Barney's happy tap dancing shoes are the same ones from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again". Only just *The shape on top of Barney's top hat is the same one from the real version of the 2003 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "On Again, Off Again is round. *In this home video, Barney does not wear cufflinks, and many others for a happy tap dance for the song "Happy Dancin". *The preview for this movie is announced by Sandy Duncan as Michael and Amy's mom who works at Texas, USA in the United States. *in the Custom Barney 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure" released on Saturday, May 1, 1993, the color of Barney's city bus driver's hat from Mario's city bus driver's hat from the real version of the 2004 Barney & Friends Season 8 episode, "Let's Go for a Ride!" was *The next Barney home video, "Barney's Friendly Playtime Fun!" released on Saturday, May 3, 1997 would have "Wishbone Tail in Twain" preview. *When Linny yells "Nooooooooo!!!!" as she runs to save Rocko, the sound clip is taken from "The Bigger the Better". *During the "Diesel 10's Demise" scene, the "Rhino" soundtrack is used. *See this script *some photograpthy pictures of the real version of the 1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 episode, "Hoo's in the Forest?" could be used in the real version of the Barney magazine called "" released in April 1996. Barney's Eating Healthy Foods - a video release of the 1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 home video, "Eat, Drink and Be Healthy" Preview Transcript The preview for this video is announced by Fred Penner who works at Texas, USA in the United States. And SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript right now. *Announcer: Today, everyone * * * *Announcer: (yelling a lot loud as he gets mad and angry a loud) Barney and his friends discover they have plenty of "food for thought" as they learn about nutrition. * * * *Announcer: Discovering the four food groups and the importance of eating healthy snacks allows Barney, Baby Bop and their friends to have fun together. * * * * *Announcer: An imaginative rhyming story tells about the perils of being a picky eater. * * * * *Announcer: A friend of Barney's sings a humorous song about meals that would "bug" most diners. *James Turner: *Announcer: Special songs and lyrics reinforce the lesson that eating healthy foods is the right thing to do.moreless. * * * * Announcer: in "Barney's Eating Healthy Foods". *(fade to the screen where the original 1996 release of "Barney's Eating Healthy Foods" released on Thursday, November 7, 1996) *Announcer: Scenes in the preview with the preview transcript that were place are SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript right now. *A Scene of (Barney and his friends discover they have plenty of "food for thought") *A Scene of (as they learn about nutrition) Film Edits Original theatrical release, 1997/1999/2003 Paramount/Nickelodeon home video versions and 1998 Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios VHS version *There is a scene which Linny says "Diesel 10 is a netagive diesel" before she says "We never liked him" and after Diesel 10 leaves. *There is a scene which Percy is insulted by Diesel 10 and Bowser. *Stella the Storyteller's parts are removed. *The scene of Diesel 10 destroying Toby's freight cars is edited out. *Barney, Arthur and their friends go into Bowser's castle try to find Kel Mitchell before Diesel 10 squishes him and and Bowser breathes fire on Kel. *The scene which Linny goes to watch Sesame Street is edited out in the original version. WDMC Rarity, PBS and Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios DVD version: *Before Linny accidentally slips and crashes into the pool of tar, she says "I like this song!". *Ringo Starr talks with Linny at the office. *A scene which Linny is talking to Buzz Lightyear has been removed. *Diesel 10 destroys Toby's freight cars into pieces. *Linny goes to watch Sesame Street after the Happy Dancin' song. *All parts of Linny at Sir Topham Hatt's office have been removed. *The flashback which Eric misbehaves in McDonalds is removed. *The outtakes for the movie before the end credits are removed. Columbia/TriStar Home Video rarity *After Donkey Kong says "How dare you defind me?", BJ and Tuck are fighting over a dodgeball, then Barney tells them to stop. *Diesel 10 destroys Toby's freight cars into pieces. *All parts of Linny at Sir Topham Hatt's office have been removed. *The flashback which Eric misbehaves in McDonalds is removed. *Before Diesel 10 kidnaps Rocko, he says "I gotta do something with him!". *The outtakes for the movie before the end credits are removed. Theatrical trailer *(the Paramount Pictures logo and the Nickelodeon splat logo is shown) *Mark Elliot: Coming to theaters this May. This is a story how Linny from the Nick Jr show "The Wonder Pets" discovered the bells of the Notre Dame. *(cut to a scene of Linny with the bird from "The Hunchback of Notre Dame") *Linny: If I decided to fly. (The bird flies off) Oh, this will be it. *Mark Elliot: Every day, she rang the bells that brought the city to life. *Goofy: (singing) Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! *Mark Elliot: Along the way, she met Rocko from the Nickelodeon show "Rocko's Modern Life". *Rocko: You're not hurt, are ya? *Linny: No wait! *Rocko: By the way, great mask. *Mark Elliot: And, Barney reminded her of her ways to live her life well. *Linny: (singing) It's the time of my life, so live it well! *Mark Elliot: And to hang out in the town of the Notre Dame. *Barney: Nobody wants to stay cold forever! *Rocko: Come with me! *Linny: You're right! I'll go! *BJ: This is exciting! *Mark Elliot: Also, her world turned Topsy Turvy! *Man Chorus: Topsy Turvy! *Mickey Mouse: Sit! *(Pluto sits down, but accidentally shoves Donald Duck down to the puddle of water) *Mark Elliot: Join Linny, the leader of the Wonder Pets, as she has an exciting time at the Notre Dame. (Rocko throws a dodge ball at the wall, nearly hitting Mickey and Jafar) And to live the adventure. *Jafar: What a guy. *Donkey Kong: Arrest him! *Linny: Noooooo!! *Donkey Kong: How dare you define me?! *Barney: Linny, I heard that you saved Rocko from Diesel 10! *Mark Elliot: Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents, a all new masterpiece. *Barney: In fact, the Notre Dame is a special place. *Mark Elliot: The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame. Coming to theaters May 2nd 1997. Happy Dancin" Transcript taken from "Barney's The Wonder Pet of Notre Dame" released on Friday, May 2, 1997. *Barney: Well, I will put on my dancing shoes and hat. (goes in the magic place) *BJ: Linny, I wonder what Barney's up too. *Linny: Me too. * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes Quotes 1 *(after the opening credits, at Barney's house, Barney appears in the living room and greets us) *Barney: Hi there everybody! I am so glad to see you again! We are gonna have fun today! Quotes 2 (About Linny's "The Time of My Life" Song) *Barney: Linny, the best thing is to remember the time of your life. *Linny: That's right Barney. *(music starts for It's The Time of My Life") *Linny: (speaking) I can remember it a lot. (Singing) Once a town, special town, "The Notre Dame". (climbs up a cartoon toy sailing boat (in a Disney animation like style) in a water pool) It is so, really fun, (begins riding on the boat) who would care. Without any evidence... *Lady Chorus: (singing) It's so amazing. *Linny: (singing) And it's got lots of things. *Lady Chorus: (singing) Some people like it a lot. *Linny: (singing) like your common sense. *Lady Chorus: (singing) It'ss highly over-rated. *Linny: (singing) (as the boat slides down a water hill) I ring the bells every morning. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may only go around one time As far as I can tell. (boat stops and she jumps off and walks down a mountain hill) It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. Like the other all, I started small, then I grew. When the time came, I know, what to do. I love to watch things grow all day. *Lady Chorus: (singing) You like to eat food. *Linny: (singing) And to have fun things here. *Lady Chorus: (singing) This is part of the world. *Linny: (singing) (as she arrives at a underground world) And to be friends forever. *Lady Chorus: (singing) And we can find a way to save the world. *Linny: (singing): We can, do anything. It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well We may go around one time As far as I can tell. (She goes through a pipe and arrives at a world of bushes) It's the time of my life so live it well. Isn't it a bit surprising. How ones fortunes ebb and flow. And only to the enterprising. Does the magic fortune cookie go. Believe me, It's the time of my life so live it well. It's the time of my life so live it well. (she sits at the edge of a bridge) We may go around one time As far as I can tell. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life. It's the time of my life so live it well. (music ends) (speaking) Ahh, this is so bright. The sun shines, the birds sing and the grass grows. All of my life. Quotes 3 *Linny: (while Topsy Turvy is heard in the background) (at the tent, she slips on a toy car) Whoa! (falls on her side in a pool of tar) *Linny: Oh, no, Linny! Are ya alright?! *Linty: Yes. *Rocko: You're not hurt are ya? *Linny: No wait! Wait! *Rocko: See? No harm done! (sprays the tar out of Linny with water) *Linny: Thanks. I am fine, you were right. I'll be careful next time. *Rocko: You sure will. By the way, great mask! Quotes 4 *Diesel 10: Rocko will be burned away! This will be where he belongs! (Takes out a fire stick) *Linny: (screaming) NOOOOOOO!!!!! (rushes after Diesel 10, and unties Rocko) Don't worry, Rocko, you'll be safe! (To Diesel 10) Time for you to be sent out! (throws a fire stick at Diesel 10's claw) *Diesel 10: (feels something burning his claw) W-w-what is going on?! (Punchy now catches on fire) AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PINCHY!!! IT IS BURNING!!!!! (begins running off) BUUURRNING!!!! AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH! (finds himself in a Claw-crunching place) Uh oh! (cut to the outside of the fire area, as Diesel 10's screams are heard. *(Cut to Linny and Rocko) *Linny: This will teach Diesel 10 a lesson! *Rocko: Thanks for saving me! *Linny: Your welcome! (they run off) *(we fade to Linny and Rocko arriving at the Notre Dame) *Thomas: (whistles) Here comes Linny and Rocko! *Barney: Linny saved Rocko! *BJ: That Guiena pig is a hero! Previews 1997 Paramount/Nickelodeon print Opening #Wonder Pets' Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad trailer #Good Burger VHS trailer #Paramount Means Family Entertainment trailer (1997-1999) #Nick Jr on Video preview #Paramount Feature Presentation logo #Paramount FBI Warning Screen #This film has been modified.... #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on Good Burger) #Opening Titles Closing #Outtakes #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures closing logo 1998 Barney Home Video/Lyrick Studios print Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Barney in Winksterland trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998, seen on Barney in Outer Space) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #This film has been modified.... #Paramount Pictures logo (1995-2002) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (as seen on Good Burger) #Opening Titles Closing #Outtakes #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo #Paramount Pictures closing logo #Happy Holidays Love, Barney trailer #Barney's Sailing to Magical Island trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998, seen on Barney in Outer Space)